


Heart of Stone

by BeeWithAKnife



Category: six the musical
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy AU, God I don’t know how to tag, Jane deserves better, Jane is a Gorgon, Maybe? I’m not sure, She’s just really sad in this okay, this was for a challenge on amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeWithAKnife/pseuds/BeeWithAKnife
Summary: A fantasy AU where Jane Seymour was born as a gorgon, a woman with snakes for hair that can turn anyone into stone. This is her story as a ,,hideous beast’’ amongst the normal looking people, trying her best to survive.
Relationships: Henry VIII of England/Jane Seymour
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Heart of Stone

Jane... one of the meanings of the name Jane is ,,God is gracious’’ so you’d assume the woman named Jane would be gracious herself. Jane Seymour... How do I even begin to describe Jane? She was born into a, at that time, good family where she spent most of her life doing some needlework, which was quite impressive. The woman was a definition of purity, at least that’s what everyone saw.  
Jane Seymour was born special. Jane Seymour wasn’t your average girl who’s only wish was to marry a king and live happily ever after. Jane Seymour only wanted to live a normal life. Jane Seymour-

Jane Seymour didn’t want attention.

What was so weird about her that made her like this? Jane Seymour was born as a gorgon, a woman with snakes in her hair that could turn anyone into stone. The Seymour girl was so afraid of ever doing something wrong. She didn’t want to have friends because she knew if she gets attached too much that they’ll be turned to stone. Her family was in danger too. Many nights she cried herself to sleep with only her snakes comforting her. Her parents told her to always wear some headwear to cover up the snakes. That’s how she grew up. Hiding the truth and trying not to make someone a statue. A stone statue. Sure, she’d hiss sometimes in public, but played it off somehow. At this point she knew how to deal with almost every one of her problems and there were many.

Almost every one.

Jane Seymour knew exactly what problem she had no experience with and didn’t even try picturing it. Still, life moved on... Jane eventually worked at the court as a maid of honour to Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn. She was always so gentle and shy that she didn’t exactly have a strong relationship between the queens. The snake haired woman always lived in fear. If someone were to find out about her secret, she’d definitely be beheaded or even burned alive. She was always in the background of everything... until-  
Three months before Anne’s beheading, the king himself laid eyes on the complete opposite that was Jane Seymour. Jane always felt awkward whenever she talked to Henry and then that day happened. Anne Boleyn got her head chopped off and Jane was sure she’s the next in line. Henry VIII and Jane got married in less than a month later. Did Jane want to marry the king and be his next victim at getting a male heir with all the spotlight being on her? No. Why did she agree? Jane technically didn’t have a choice, this wasn’t an era where women could speak freely. Besides, if she protested, her fate will surely be the same as Anne Boleyn’s.   
Now it’s time for that little problem Jane didn’t know how to hide her hair in private with the king. She knew he wanted a son and she was the one that had to give birth to one. So, that night, Jane revealed her ,,friends’’. Of course Henry was not happy with any of this, but he was desperate for a son and spared Jane’s life. But the next morning, Jane was thinking about his sentence.

,, My dear, if you get the son you’ll be my number one.‘’

If... what IF she doesn’t? Jane didn’t want to think about the implications, but it was a possibility. Another things he said popped into her head.

,, Those hideous beasts...‘’

,, The child better not be half snake.’’

,, I’d rather be turned into stone than see them ever again.’’

Oh God... he just wanted the son. Jane realised how horrible and cruel he is with his words. She tried comforting herself by saying that at least she wasn’t hit.   
Queen Jane Seymour was announced pregnant in January and she spent her days on the bed, having to entertain herself. Sure, she got help from her ladies and waiting and received whatever she craved from her beloved husband, but she still had to hide the snakes.   
And so the days began to pass slowly, until finally, in October she gave birth. Luckily for Jane’s neck, the child was a son. Despite all of that her husband glared at her for some reason. When she let him look at her own child, he always checked if there’s anything different. Not only that, but he didn’t allow Jane to even see him get baptised.   
Twelve days after the birth, Jane was looking at herself in the mirror. She was alone and let her snakes be free for some time. Unfortunately, that small happy moment had to come to an end, as Jane realised something was off. How is her skin changing all of a sudden? Why is it changing? Then it hit her.  
She’s turning to stone.. It all started from the area that was around her heart and then it only spread.  
Later on, they found her stone body standing in front of the mirror. Jane’s expression seemed to be calm and her eyes were closed. She accepted that she’s going to die and in the process, started crying. Even her tears turned to stone, and how did the king react when seeing his wife? He said that she did it because she hated her son. Her own husband blamed her for everything, he only saw her as a hideous beast. He saw her as an object and a victim to get a son or chop their head off. He was happy for getting a son but never showed any sign of affection after the birth. But what did he still call her JUST BECAUSE Jane gave him a male heir?

The only one he truly loved.

Her stone statue was smashed to pieces instead of being buried and one piece shined brighter than any other. It was in a shape of heart. It was her heart of stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short my dudes. Anyway gosh I don’t know how to write.


End file.
